


and my heart is falling too.

by Pxndora



Series: Un autre genre d'interview [1]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/F, It's Basically Only Angst, really - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxndora/pseuds/Pxndora
Summary: 2016. Une chambre d'hôtel, quelque part dans Paris. Deux femmes, hors du temps.





	and my heart is falling too.

**Author's Note:**

> On a du GB/AJ sur ce site alors le premier qui ose me dire que je pars trop loin dans mes ships je le frappe. D'ailleurs, y'a pas assez de F/F dans ce fandom, il était temps que j'y remédie. Et puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux avec mes ships.

**_“last night you were in my room_ **

**_and now my bedsheet smell like you”_ **

**________________ **

 

Ce n’était pas l’air frais nocturne s'engouffrant à travers la fenêtre ouverte qui l’avait réveillée. Ni même le bruit, étouffé et distant, des rares véhicules peuplant la nuit de la capitale. A vrai dire, elle ne dormait pas vraiment. Quelque chose, dans l’air de la nuit, dans l’atmosphère de la chambre, l'empêchait de fermer l’oeil, de se laisser aller aux bras de morphée. Allongée sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux levés au plafond, elle attendait.  
Un attentisme à la fois subit et voulu.  
Il y a des semaines qu’elle avait anticipé cette nuit. Cette attente. Ce sentiment d’être suspendue à un fil proche de la rupture, d’avancer en direction du vide. Sans rien faire pour éviter le dénouement final. Des semaines qu’elle persistait à mettre un pied devant l’autre, aveugle et sourde face au danger qui l’attendait au bout du chemin.  
La chute, Léa l’avait choisie lorsqu’elle avait commencé à marcher.  
La chute, Léa l’avait anticipée avant même d’avoir envisagé l’idée de monter sur la falaise. Cela ne l’en avait pas dissuadée pour autant. Et aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle se trouvait sur l’extrême bord du précipice, elle se contentait d’attendre. En équilibre au dessus du vide.

Du lit où elle était allongée, Léa tourna la tête vers la silhouette féminine qui se découpait dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre, sur un fond de nuit citadine. Une légère fumée de cigarette montait au dessus de sa tête, et la simple chemise qu’elle portait se soulevait au rythme de la brise nocturne.

La responsable de sa chute et de son cheminement. Celle pour qui elle avait gravi la falaise et celle à cause de qui elle en tomberait, dès que le jour se lèverai.

A la fenêtre, l’autre femme, accoudée au balcon, continuait de fumer sa cigarette en silence. Sa silhouette, du point de vue de Léa, avait un goût d'irréel et d’onirique, figée comme elle l’était dans la nuit parisienne. Ses jambes interminables et ses hanches fines, ses épaules couvertes par sa simple chemise, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur le haut de son dos, ses mains, dont elle apercevait les contours, illuminées par la lueur de la cigarette se consumant, tout en elle avait l'apparence d’un rêve, le symbolisme d’une peinture, presque. Mais une peinture avec un air hautain et une tendance à toujours vouloir prendre le dessus, quoi qu’il arrive, dans n’importe quelle situation. Que ce soit pendant une interview ou entre les draps d’un lit.

Deux femmes. Ensemble et seules, hors du temps, dans une chambre d'hôtel anonyme quelque part dans Paris.  
Ce n’était pas si exceptionnel après tout. C’est même banal, de nos jours et dans cette ville. Mais banalité leur était un mot étranger à toutes deux. Il n’y avait rien de banal dans leur relation, rien de banal dans leur présence ici, ce soir.

Les phares d’une voiture passant en contrebas illuminèrent momentanément la chambre et Léa se surprit à se demander si il n’y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit de banal dans sa vie. Et si finir par coucher avec une politicienne, ténor de son parti et symbole d’une certaine image de la droite française, en était la démonstration parfaite. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes de pouvoir. Et cela serait mentir que dire que l’idée ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit à leur première rencontre.

Elle se souvient encore. La première fois qu’elle l’avait rencontrée, dans les couloirs de la maison de la radio, quelques minutes avant son interview. La première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, à l’entrée en studio. La première question posée, la première réponse entonnée. Le premier sourire, un peu plus tard. Le premier pas, de la part de la politicienne, bien sûr. Le premier appel, le premier texto, à onze heures du soir. Le premier café. Le premier hôtel, à l’autre bout de Paris. La première nuit. La première sensation de leurs bouches, l’une contre l'autre. La première fois. La seconde. La troisième. La première fois que son prénom lui échappe, en un soupir, un gémissement. Le premier extase. Le second, le troisième. La première engueulade, le premier jeu de pouvoir. La première bataille pour la domination, la première opposition. La première fois qu’elle l’observe fumer à la fenêtre après leurs ébats. La première fois qu'elle la déteste et la première fois qu’elle la désire.

Les premières fois, limpides comme au premier jour.

Léa le sait. Nathalie aussi, probablement. Ce soir est la dernière fois. Ce soir, l’équilibre est rompu. Ce soir, Léa chute.

Ce soir, Léa décide si elle chute seule, ou accompagnée.

Doucement, elle se défit d’entre les couvertures et se leva. Sur la table de nuit, le réveil affichait 1:42. Dans moins de 4 heures, elle devra être au boulot, qu’elle ait assez dormi ou non.

_Une dernière fois. Avant la chute._

Repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du courant d’air, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre jusqu’à se retrouver côte à côte avec Nathalie, accoudée au balcon. Sous elles, les lumières de la capitale illuminaient la nuit. Ni l’une ni l’autre ne parlait. Elles n’en avaient pas besoin.  
Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis Nathalie lui tendit sa cigarette à moitié consumée, lueur tremblante entre ses doigts. Léa la considéra pendant un temps, puis l’attrapa, frôlant les doigts de l’autre femme au passage. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le filtre et elle inspira, doucement.

_Une dernière fois._

Son regard dériva vers la femme à sa gauche, qui l’observait. Celle-ci eut un sourire.

“Tu devrais fumer plus souvent. Ça te donne un air incroyablement sexy.”

La remarque arracha un sourire moqueur à Léa, qui se contenta de tirer une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette en guise de réponse. Elle n’avait jamais réellement fumé. Quelques rares cigarettes lors de certaines soirées, lorsqu’elle était plus jeune, lorsqu’elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, après l’amour. Lors de nuits comme celle-ci.

“Surtout dans cette tenue,” ajouta la politicienne, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence. Cette fois, Léa se tourna vers elle, réalisant au passage et sous le regard inquisiteur de l’autre femme qui la détaillait sans aucune retenue qu’elle n’était qu’en sous-vêtements.

_Une dernière fois._

Elle sourit. Ce soir, elle jouerait encore. Ce soir, elle continuerait à danser ce pas de deux, cette salsa qui les voyait prendre le dessus l’une sur l’autre, tour à tour, par les mots et les gestes. Elles étaient trop semblables, dans leurs caractères, dans leur entêtement, dans leur envie de tout contrôler, pour que leurs rencontres soient douces et simples. Que ce soit face à face en interview, ou l’une contre l’autre dans un lit, aucune ne s’était jamais contentée d’un statu quo.

Ce soir, pour la dernière fois, pour la dernière bataille, Léa contait bien lui faire rendre les armes.  

Elle s'avança, doucement, jusqu’à se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine de la politicienne, qui n’avait pas bougé. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de sa peau, son souffle sur son visage. Dans sa main, Léa tenait encore la cigarette, qui se consumait lentement. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et inspira, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son amante.

“Sexy, vraiment?”, souffla t-elle en même temps que la fumée, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

Face à elle, Nathalie inspira, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir pour les poser sur Léa, une lueur dans le regard.

_Une dernière fois._

“Beaucoup trop”, murmura-t-elle, avant de l’attraper par la taille et la plaquer contre la rambarde du balcon l’embrassant à pleine bouche, son corps collé à celui de la journaliste et ses mains sur ses hanches, assez fermes pour y laisser des traces le lendemain. Instinctivement, Léa lâcha la cigarette, qui alla s’écraser à leurs pieds, et encercla de ses bras la nuque de son amante, lui rendant son baiser avec force, ouvrant la bouche pour rencontrer sa langue, laissant échapper un gémissement.

Il n’y avait rien de doux dans leur baiser, rien de délicat dans leur embrassade. C’était une bataille, une ultime opposition, une dernière confrontation.

La jambe à Nathalie vint se placer soudainement entre celles de Léa et elle inspira soudainement, brisant leur étreinte. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de son amante, sentir son souffle sur son visage, ses mains sur sa peau. Elle même se sentait brûler, complètement oublieuse de l’air nocturne et de son absence de tenue.

_Une dernière fois._

_Une dernière bataille._

Soudainement, Léa repoussa la politicienne, assez fortement pour la forcer à reculer, déstabilisée. Puis elle l’embrassa, violemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle la faisait tomber sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre et d’emprisonner ses poignets dans ses mains, coinçant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et la privant de tout mouvement. Face à l’air outré de son amante, Léa ne put contenir un rire, avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser.  
L’instant d’après, c’est elle se retrouvait sur le dos, immobilisée par un poids sur son estomac et poignets coincés dans les mains à Nathalie. Au dessus d’elle, cette dernière souriait.

Tour à tour, l’une après l’autre, elles livrèrent leur dernière bataille dans cette guerre qui les avait vues s’opposer depuis plusieurs semaines, dans une danse qui mêlait sentiments non dits et oppositions à peine cachées.

Nathalie, à califourchon sur Léa, défaisant son soutien-gorge, embrassant sa poitrine.

Léa, se redressant pour atteindre sa gorge, y laissant un sucon qui mettrai des jours à partir.

Nathalie, lui rendant la pareille, sur son cou, ses épaules, l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

Léa, la faisant basculer, envoyant ses sous-vêtements à l’autre bout de la pièce, la tenant par les cheveux.

Nathalie, la renversant, sa langue explorant sa poitrine, s’arrêtant sur le grain de beauté à la naissance de son sein gauche.

Léa, de nouveau au dessus, ses lèvres traçant une ligne de feu sur son ventre, ses mains remontant dangereusement le long de ses cuisses.

Nathalie, sa langue lui arrachant des gémissements, ses mains la maintenant en place.

Léa, ses doigts en elle, sa bouche étouffant ses soupirs.

 

Tour à tour, dominante et dominée. Tour à tour, l’une contre l’autre, l’une sur l’autre, l'une dans l'autre.

Tour à tour et, à la fin, ensemble, dans un soupir, dans un murmure, dans un cri.

 

Une dernière fois.

Une dernière nuit.

 

***

 

4h12. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Léa récupéra ses affaires, ses chaussures, son téléphone. Dans son dos, dans le grand lit deux places, Nathalie dormait.

Cette nuit avait été la dernière fois.

Les derniers jours avaient exacerbé leurs différences, leurs oppositions. Leurs professions personelles étaient entrées en collision encore plus violemment qu’auparavant, déclenchant des situations intenables, pour l’une comme pour l’autre.

C’était écrit. Elles le savaient, dès le départ. Cela ne les avait nullement empêché.

Ce soir, Léa n’avait pas gagné. Ni perdu. Ce soir, elles avaient atteint un statu quo, pour la première fois.

Ce soir, elles avaient chuté ensemble.

Ce soir, Léa la détestait autant qu’elle la désirait.

Autant qu’elle l’aimait.

 

Léa remit ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste. Son maquillage était à peine correct, sa coiffure encore moins. Qu’importe.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée.

“Déjà?”

La voix était plus grave, plus basse, propre à ceux qui viennent de se réveiller. Léa se retourna, lentement. Au bord du lit, nue, se trouvait Nathalie, qui la regardait.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa.

Elle se détourna et sortit de la chambre, sans un mot, les mains tremblantes.

 

Ce soir, elles avaient chuté ensemble. Mais Léa s’était poignardée au coeur avant de tomber.

**Author's Note:**

> De base j'avait taggé ça en "Fluff and Angst" avant que je relise le tout et réalise que le Fluff n'était absolument pas présent. Oups. D'ailleurs cette fin est beaucoup trop cheesy, à l'aide. 
> 
> Et je crois que je me suis trouvée un nouvel OTP. 
> 
> p-andore.tumblr.com


End file.
